1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sport improvement devices and more particularly to a laser or tape golf or other sport alignment device and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices known in the art that place a laser or other light source somewhere on or near a golf club. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,436 teaches a laser system that helps align the golfer's feet in relation to the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,868 describes a practice high intensity light source mounted on a golf club. US 2005/0261072 describes a golf club alignment device with one or two laser units connected to a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,562 teaches a golf club having a laser generating diode and laser reflecting prism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,815 describes a grid-like reference system for obtaining a properly aligned golf stance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,991 teaches a self-contained portable unit attachable to the shaft of a golf club that supplies a beam of light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,691 discloses a laser golf putter assembly mounted on the putter club. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,595 describes a hand-held laser pointing device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,036 describes a laser aided practice putting device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,897 teaches a laser putter alignment system with a mirrored surface on the ball-striking surface of the putter club. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,887 teaches an apparatus for practicing golf using a laser aiming device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,966 describes a golf putt training device using a light apparatus positioned behind the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,488 discloses a training putter with a laser line projecting device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,972, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,992 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,896 teach hat-mounted laser golf devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,198 teaches a golf club swing training system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,087 discloses a golf putting alignment system using lasers for determining the aiming tendencies of a golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,291 teaches a putting device that includes lasers mounted on a putter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,674 discloses a golf club with light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,110 teaches a swing training device with a light beam along the longitudinal axis of the golf club.
All of these and other prior art methods suffer from either having a light source attached to the moving golf club or not projecting a beam where the golfer needs it most. It would be advantageous to have a laser golf alignment system and method that can place right angle beams on the ground in the direction of ball travel and perpendicular to that direction. It would also be advantageous to be able to project two separated beams in the direction of ball travel for putting. In the alternative, it would be advantageous to have a sport tape alignment system that did not require any power or batteries.